1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an axial gap type motor.
2. Related Art
Recently, there is known an axial gap type motor which, for example, includes a rotor rotatable around a rotation axis and a pair of stators to be mounted onto the rotor from at least one side in the direction of the rotation axis such that they are disposed opposed to each other, and also in which, for the field flux that is produced by the permanent magnets of the rotor, there is formed a magnetic flux loop through the stators (for example, JP-A 2006-166635 (Patent Reference 1)).
As shown in FIG. 10, according to an axial gap type motor disclosed in the JP-A 2006-166635, to produce a rotor core 101, a tape-shaped electromagnetic steel plate 102 is wound and then, in the thus wound formed rotor core 101, there are formed multiple openings 104 at regular intervals in the peripheral direction of the rotor core 101 which are respectively used to store their associated magnet pieces 103 therein.
[Patent Reference 1] JP-A 2006-166635
In the axial gap type motor disclosed in the JP-A 2006-166635, however, since the portions of the rotor core 101 interposed between the magnetic pieces 103 and 103 adjoining each other in the peripheral direction of the rotor core 101 are formed of the electromagnetic steel plate 102, the magnetic flux is shorted between the magnet pieces adjoining each other in the peripheral direction, which makes it impossible to prevent the generating torque of the motor and the efficiency of the motor from being lowered.